BORDERLANDS OF THE LOST
by Zackster21
Summary: zer0, the most dangerous assasin, protecting one of the very few sirens left in the universe, maya, the woman who would be to love zero...


**HERE SHE IS MY FOLLOWERS, the treasures of the vault is finally mine, muhahahahaha, (jk, lol) now that i got tons of free time i can really get into my chapters so this fanfic should be longer than my last one, one the chapters should be longer, of course it will take longer to post, but its worth it,there are a lot of SPOILERS THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FANFIC BECAUSE ITS AFTER THE GAME,and im sorry for the quick change but lilith will want a character from the first game (you know who when you read it but not right away, wink wink,)it will also be action packed for those people with action taste, it will be a background for a person who really needs one first though, you have been warned on the content but...here is your first chapter. :-D**

Soooo, you like this story more than the first one eh, haha, well, let me continue on then, on the path of the 7 vault hunters, and maybe, them finding the greater vault, isn't the thing some of them wanted, the story continues on pandora, wasteland, dust ball, home, but more than that, a place, where there ain't no rest for the wicked, a place of both peace and destruction, a eridium jackpot and refuge of the most feared men in the galaxy, the vault hunters, the crimson raiders, and most importantly, me...

"Oh come on zero talk to me, I need to know something!" maya continued to eye down zero trying to guilt him into saying something, zero still hasnt spoke to the other no matter how bad they wanted him to, zero still sitting on the floor with his legs crossed looks around the room and finds the other 5 vault hunters,"WELL!"maya exclaimed towards the asassin, zero looked up at her again but only saw anger in her face, zero, tired of her yelling and the others waiting for him to speak, finally spoke, "do you really want to know why I dont speak,"maya suprised of how smooth and yet rough his voice was said stuttering,"y-y-yes, YES!"all that could be heard through out the room was a loud sigh, "its not easy to say e whole story...can I just say a small part," maya now getting used to his voice as the other vault hunters already did said "tell us as much as you can," as he did before, he sighed, taking a deep breath.

"It was a long time ago, I was done with my training, I was training for killing a man who killed my familly and tortured my one love, he stole everything from me, but as I was only 9, I had to do something to earn money for a house and thins so I begun killing people for others, so basically a hitman, in 5 years of being a assasin, I was called in one day for killing a murderer, it was an unusual call because it was from the sheriff, he told me that if I killed him and found his contacters my slate would be clean from all illegal action performed by me, of course, I didnt refuse.

"When I killed the man, I didnt expect to find on him the ECHO that informed him to kill my parents, on his chest I found a symbol of his bandit clan, I told the sheriff and he told me if I still killed the boss of the bandit clan our arrangment woyld still hold still, I went in and killed all the bandits in the camps, then tje caves the the buzzard nest, all I needed to do was go up the elevator to the bosses platform, but I was never prepared for what I saw in that platform, I saw the love of my lifes head on a spear, it looked to be a day old of her head to be on the pike, the boss only looked at me with a smile then looked back at the head," Do you like what I did with her, I hope you knew how well she was in bed, she was my slave for a long time, but ive been hunting you down to kill you for a long time, would you like your head next to hers," I felt cold tears flowing down my burning face as I looked at the boss," ill kill you... ill kill YOU...ILL FUCKING KILL YOOOOUUUUUU!" I said running at him, him swinging at me so many times, finally he got me, he bitch slaped me in the face with a hammer, I flew back, only to jump back off the ground with sword in hand slicing it through his neck, only for a few seconds were his bodys and his heads distance to the floor, I looked at his corpse with discust and anger, then I spat on the corpse and left to claim my reward,since then ive been disgusted, angered, sadend, traumetised... but most of all, ive learned that this universe picks its favorites, and im not one of them,".

The room fell silent with shock and absolute horror, maya , snaped out of her shock, walked over to zero and niels next to the assasin and reaches for his mask, the assasin who deos not care anymore allows her to remove his mask, his eyes looking at her with tears falling from his eyes, his friends could se even more pain and anguish in him as the look into his eyes, the longer they look at him, more shock horror fills the room, maya affraid of what to do, swiftly goes for a hug, for once the assasin was caught off guard, zero looked at her hesitant, then slowly he hugs her back.

All the vault hunters emotion full, they all looked at each other and all of them saw darkness and pain in all of them, then the room broke into tears, mordicai, the only one not crying, took out another bottle of vodka, and handed it to one vault hunter to the next, then after all his bottles of vodka where empty, all were drunk, and were talking about there own adventures.(ill put all backstories in a fanfic).

Everyone now done crying were wanting to be cheered up, then, maya , for the first time bieng drunk had a idea of a game, poker, but as being drunk deos strange things to you, she didnt know what she was doing.

She went to find the deck of cards but came back with another beer, everyone looked at her and didnt know what the hell she was doing but everyone saw her open the beer can and start drinking again, zero, the only one who didnt drink that night, practically ran for the beer in maya's hand and slaped it out her hand, everyone looked at mordicai as the beer spilled out of the can onto the floor and saw a frown on his face, zero got another and handed it to mordicai, mordicai was like a baby with his bottle, a fat guy with a donut, a skag with a new piece of meat to chew on, zero went back over to maya and picked her up and went to her room, feeling uncomfortable in her room he put her on the bed and put a blanlet over her, she laid there wide awake smiling, zero only looked at her and said "stay here and go to sleep, you arent going to have the best morning," maya only looked at him then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, zero looked at her and smiled, she lookeed so peaceful when she slept.

He left her to rest and went to the roof, he sat in a lawn chair, looking up at the stars, "how will I move on when I cant even speak to my best friends..."


End file.
